Trouver la force de continuer
by choup37
Summary: Se passe pendant Avengers – Clint se réveille de son asservissement... K pour quelques jurons.


_**Bonsoir (bonjour selon l'heure xD) tout le monde! Cela faisait un certain temps que je n'avais rien écrit sur ce forum, pas que les idées me manquaient, mais je ne parvenais pas à les coucher sur papier. En voici une qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un certain temps, peut-être même depuis le moment où j'ai vu pour la première fois le film. Clint est décidément mon Avenger préféré du groupe, et une de mes plus grandes sources d'inspiration! Asgard fasse que cela ne change pas :D**_

**Disclaimer: **_Avengers _et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage). Je ne fais que les reprendre dans mes histoires!

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas!

* * *

_**Trouver la force de continuer**_

Un brouillard. C'est la première chose que je ressens alors que je reprends lentement mes esprits. Une sensation de fumée partout autour de moi, comme si on m'avait shooté à la cocaïne pendant des heures. La tête me tourne et j'ai l'impression que mon estomac est en train de remonter jusqu'à la gorge, me provoquant de violentes nausées. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, un défilé de tambours a fait irruption dans mon crane, martelant ses coups dans chaque recoin de mon cerveau. Je gémis et secoue la tête, tentant de les chasser: peine perdue, ils ne font qu'augmenter en intensité. Je serre les dents pour tenter en vain de contenir la douleur. Aaaah la vache mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Je suis où déjà? Je cligne difficilement des yeux, tentant de les ouvrir avec peine; chaque effort me coute, provoquant un relan à l'arrière de mon crane.

Au prix d'une concentration inhumaine, je parviens à entrouvrir les paupières. Mes pupilles se posent sur un mur gris et froid qui me semble familier. Je fronce les sourcils, je sais que je devrais le reconnaitre, mais tout reste flou dans mon esprit. Rester éveillé m'est déjà difficile, alors me concentrer assez pour pouvoir me situer... La dernière chose dont je me souviens est d'un coup violent contre une rambarde. Je plisse les yeux pour tenter de réfléchir, rassemblant les lambeaux de mémoire qui s'agitent en moi. Rambarde. Coup. Donc combat. Ok: où? Contre qui? Pourquoi? Ma tête me semble exploser tandis que j'essaye de me rappeler les circonstances de cette bagarre visiblement farouche à en juger par les bleus qui me constellent le corps. Un flash brusque m'apparait, me montrant un poing qui se dirige vers mon visage. La douleur provoquée par celui-ci m'assaille de nouveau, me faisant refermer les yeux en grognant. Je tente de bouger pour me prendre la tête entre les mains, mais quelque chose m'en empêche. Des liens?! C'est à ce moment-là que je réalise que je suis attaché. Qu'est-ce.. Un nouveau flash jaillit en moi, ne me laissant pas le temps de m'interroger: cette fois, je vois une combinaison noire familière, et des boucles rousses. _Boucles rousses._

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur explose alors que je réalise soudain le sens de mes souvenirs: Tasha. Je me suis battu contre Tasha. Non ce n'est pas possible, je n'aurai jamais fait cela! Jamais je ne m'en serais pris à elle! Pas ma Tasha! Le souffle court, je tente de calmer mes battements cardiaques, mais l'horreur qui m'a envahi m'en empêche. Comment ai-je pu l'affronter? Elle? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Qu'est-ce qui m'a poussé à le faire? Poussé... Contrôle... Deux yeux bleus m'apparaissent brusquement, alors qu'un flot de souvenirs m'envahit encore: le Tesseract hors de contrôle. Fury. Le portail qui s'ouvre. Loki. Loki qui tue des agents, Loki qui m'attrape par le poignet, Loki qui me touche avec sa lance. Loki partout. Loki qui me sourit, Loki avec qui je m'enfuis, Loki qui nous sauve de l'hélicoptère. Le laboratoire, l'iridium... Hill qui me tire dessus... Nan c'était avant... ou après... Tout est confus, je ne sais plus ce qui est arrivé en premier, je ne sais plus où je me trouve, je ne sais même plus mon nom. Le visage de Loki est partout, je sais qu'il a été important, que tout a tourné autour de lui pendant un moment. Ses yeux, sa cape, sa force, ses pouvoirs, la certitude que j'avais trouvé ma place, que tout serait simple maintenant me réenvahissent. Plus besoin de penser, réfléchir, être obsédé par les conséquences de mes actes, de mes missions... Missions... Je suis un agent.. de quoi? Tasha... Le SHIELD... Je travaille pour le SHIELD... Non je suis au service de Loki... C'est mon maitre, il m'a sauvé, il l'a dit, mais sauvé de quoi? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, tout tourne autour de moi alors que ma tête épuisée retombe en arrière sur le matelas dur où je suis attaché. Une nausée me saisit brusquement la gorge, je la sens remonter de mes intestins jusqu'à ma bouche. Ma tête est en feu, j'ai l'impression d'exploser par tous les pores de ma peau alors que je tente de reprendre le contrôle de mon propre esprit.

_"Clint!"_

Une voix à ma droite, une voix familière. Une main se pose sur mon bras, le serrant avec force pour me faire revenir. J'halète, tentant d'ouvrir les yeux, mais elle murmure:

_"Non... Cela te fait trop souffrir... Inspire... Souffle lentement, doucement."_

Je tente de faire comme elle dit, mais c'est si difficile... J'ai mal, partout; chaque membre de mon corps est un concentré de souffrance à lui tout seul. Différencier ce que je crois être vrai, la croyance que le dieu a instillée en moi, de la réalité est atroce. Je prends lentement conscience de mon asservissement envers lui, et cela fait mal. Très mal. Imaginer que l'on a soumis mon cerveau, qu'on m'a fait perdre ma liberté est horrible. Jamais on ne m'avait fait cela, jamais personne n'avait pu me faire croire une telle chose si aisément. Le souvenir de la lance à l'extrémité bleue me revient en mémoire. C'est juste après qu'il m'ait touché avec ce truc que j'ai perdu ma capacité à penser seul. Un sentiment de trahison et de colère se saisit de moi: comment est-ce qu'il a pu me faire cela? Je me sens sale, si sale.. L'humiliation subie est à la hauteur de la douleur ressentie.

_"Clint... Tu vas te remettre."_

Natasha me fait revenir à la réalité. Maintenant que mon cerveau marche normalement, je parviens sans difficulté à identifier ce son, et à savoir où je me trouve: le bateau volant du SHIELD. Que j'ai attaqué quelques heures plus tôt pour tenter de libérer mon maitre. J'ouvre les yeux, et crispe les poings, faisant se resserrer les liens de fer qui m'attachent.

_"Tu en es sûre?_, je demande amèrement, avant qu'un rire sans joie me secoue. _Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Je... je n'ai plus aucune marge."_

Loki a brisé toutes les barrières morales qui existaient en moi. Sous son commandement, j'ai fait des choses horribles, je m'en souviens à présent. Je me rappelle tout ce j'ai fait pour lui: Stuttgart, tuer tous ces gens, ces civils, sans raison, juste parce qu'ils pouvaient être une menace. Une menace, tu parles. C'était nous la menace. Les monstres. Nous qui avons massacré sans état d'âme.

_"Reviens, prend ton temps."_

Natasha dit cela comme si elle pense que j'ai encore du mal à différencier ma possession de la réalité. Mais non. Ce n'est pas cela le souci.

_"Tu ne comprends pas."_

Ma voix s'affaiblit alors que je demande:

_"On a déjà joué avec ton cerveau? On t'a sortie de toi... et remplacée? En te réduisant en miettes?"_

A peine ai-je prononcé ces mots que je me maudis. Mon amie s'est figée, et je peux sentir une brusque tension monter en elle.

_"Tu sais bien que oui."_

Je pourrais me taper la tête contre le mur que je le ferais. Imbécile. Espèce de gros con. Bien sûr qu'elle le sait! Une question me vient à l'esprit:

_"Comment je suis revenu? Comment tu l'as expulsé?_

_"Recalibration cognitive. Un grand coup sur la tête."_

Un fin sourire apparait sur ses lèvres, alors que je ne peux retenir une pointe d'amusement monter en moi. Je soupire néanmoins:

_"Merci."_

Puis je déglutis, avant de demander alors qu'elle libère mes poignets entravés:

_"Natasha... Combien d'agents j'ai..._

_"Non."_

Sa réponse brusque me surprend.

_"Ne t'impose pas ça Clint. C'est Loki. Ce sont les monstres et la magie, rien auquel on a été entrainé."_

Loki. Celui qui m'a fait perdre la tête. Où est-il passé cet enfoiré? Une rage brusque monte en moi, mêlée à un désir violent de vengeance. Personne n'a le droit de jouer ainsi avec mon cerveau. Je ne suis pas un objet bordel de Dieu!

_"Loki. Il s'est enfui?_, je demande durement.

_"Tu ne sais pas où j'imagine."_

Je secoue la tête négativement.

_"Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Je n'ai pas demandé."_

Parce que je n'avais pas à le faire. Me taire, obéir, le satisfaire, c'était mon unique but. Dans la demie-heure qui suit, alors que le navire se remet lentement de notre attentat, la jeune femme me résume tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours. Le dégout profond de moi-même qui me saisit à son récit est difficilement descriptible. A présent que je redeviens lentement moi-même, mes actes m'apparaissent bien différemment, et sa version appuie encore plus douloureusement sur la culpabilité qui m'envahit. Tant de morts... Et leur responsable est en liberté, grâce à moi. Parce que Natasha a beau dire, c'est moi qui ai organisé la libération du magicien: sans notre attaque, jamais cela n'aurait été possible. Et Coulson... Coulson est mort. J'ai cru que j'allais m'effondrer quand ma partenaire me l'a annoncé le plus doucement possible. Mon mentor n'est plus. Tué par le monstre.

Il me faut pourtant garder la tête froide, ne pas me laisser envahir par la fureur et la peine qui ne demandent qu'à se déverser dans mes veines. Je dois me concentrer pour aider à retrouver l'Asgardien. Chaque chose en son temps. Alors que je me rafraichis le visage, une voix inconnue se fait entendre dans l'autre salle. Natasha discute avec un homme, jeune si j'en juge par son ton.

_"Vous savez piloter un jet?"_

Je n'hésite pas. Ma main se pose sur la poignée de la porte que j'ouvre brusquement. Un blond vêtu d'un costume bleu et rouge me fait face. Les vintages de Phil me reviennent à l'esprit. Captain America.

_"Moi oui."_

Notre interlocuteur me dévisage un instant, et je devine l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Je ne peux lui en vouloir, je ne me fais plus confiance à moi-même. Il se tourne vers Tasha qui hoche fermement la tête. Au moins une qui croit en moi.

_"Vous avez un uniforme?"_

Cela veut dire oui. Mon cœur s'emballe alors que je réponds positivement_._ Le soldat m'ordonne d'aller me changer, ce que je cours faire. Une adrénaline pure m'a saisi, me rendant frénétique. Nous allons retrouver Loki. Nous battre contre lui, l'arrêter. Calme, je dois rester calme. C'est ce que Coulson aurait fait: ne pas se précipiter, demeurer concentré, focalisé sur son objectif. Mettre mes sentiments de coté, faire taire l'homme et laisser parler l'espion. C'est ce que j'ai toujours fait, il n'y a pas de raison pour que je change maintenant. Pas même à cause d'un malade qui m'a transformé en son esclave.

**FIN**

* * *

**Je me suis toujours demandée ce qu'avait pu ressentir notre Faucon à son réveil.. Prendre conscience qu'il a été utilisé comme un simple objet, à qui on a fait faire des horreurs. Il était logique pour moi que le sang qu'il a sur les mains le hante et qu'il veuille se venger, mais en étant également perdu vis-à-vis de lui-même. Peut-il encore se faire confiance? **

**Voilà voilà, j'attends vos avis, cela fait un peu de temps que je n'ai rien écrit sur mon Clint (oui mon Clint xD Réservé pas touche), j'ai tout fait pour respecter le personnage mais j'ai eu des doutes parfois. Alors à vos claviers!**


End file.
